Welcome to Domino High!
by Chaos Queen
Summary: It's a little story I made up when a new student comes to Domino High. I added a little twist to it too! I hope you like it! rating may go up to Teen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. After I got out of the mental hospital, I wrote this.

It looked like it was going to be a normal day at Domino High. Yugi had just got to school and was at his locker talking to his pals.

"Hey did you hear?" Yugi asked.

"Hear what?" said Joey.

"About the new student? Even I heard about it." Said Tristan feeling like a know-it-all.

"A new student? I wonder who it will be?" thought Tea aloud.

"This is just an insignificant school. Out of all the schools in the city, why come here?" asked Joey.

"Maybe that's why. Because it's so little, nobody would notice it. Besides, what are you talking about Joey? This is the only school in the city for high schoolers." Said Yugi.

Just then the doors to Domino High opened. A beautiful girl with long silky brown hair and icy blue eyes walked through doors. She looked like an angel walking the door so gracefully. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's jaw dropped to the ground. And so did every other boy in the school. Tea didn't like this in the least bit and gave a little, "humph" about how the boys were acting and crossed her arms. Before the new girl could take another step a swarm of boys huddled around her, introducing them selves and offering to be her tour around the school.

The swarm of boys seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Just then somebody jumped straight in the middle of the swarm and just as quickly was out of it.

Everybody's heads turned to see who it was took the new girl out from the swarm.

It was Seto Kaiba. He had one arm around her and she had her hands around his neck.

None of the guys liked how this had looked and gave a little hiss.

The new girl had removed her arms around Seto and vice versa.

"Thanks." She said

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." said Seto walking away.

_RING RING_

The bell had rang and it was time for class. The new girl pulled out a piece of paper and started walking to her new class. Yugi and everybody else said their goodbyes and walked to class. Since Yugi and Tea had the same first period class they kept talking. The new girl was ahead of them and turned into Yugi and Tea's first class.

"I guess she's with us in our class." Said Tea.

"Yeah. This way we can get some info on her without having to ask around." Said Yugi.

The bell rang again and class had started. The new girl was standing up in front of the room with the teacher beside her.

"Ok class. Today we have a new student. Her name is Kiki Kaiba."

Ok! That's the end for now! I hope you people liked it! Please R&R! I'm begging you!


	2. Her Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. But if I did I would have already had this in there. Or I would have it in there soon. Anyways, to the story!

Recap: "Ok class. Today we have a new student. Her name is Kiki Kaiba."

Story: Tea and Yugi were totally and complete shock. Their jaws practically hit the desk.

"There's no way!" said Yugi still in shock.

"But Yugi, I can see the resemblance. I mean, look at the eyes and the perfect hair. Only Kaibas have perfect hair and eyes that blue." Said Tea starting to believe what she was seeing.

She took a seat behind Tea and pulled out her book. The first period class, which is English, went by pretty fast.

_RING RING_

The bell had signaled Tea and Yugi to run to there lockers to meet up with Joey and Tristan to tell them what they had found out.

"JOEY! TRISTAN!" Tea said running straight for them.

"What? What is it?" Joey said with worry in his voice, thinking that something was wrong.

Tea was short of breath from running. "The!gasp The! gasp The new girl is gasp"

"Kaiba's sister!" finished Yugi.

"WHAT!" Joey and Tristan shouted with the same reaction as Tea and Yugi.

Just then Kiki walked up to them looking confused.

"Excuse me. I'm having trouble finding this room. Could you help me?" she asked politely.

None of the guys knew how to react now after finding out she was a Kaiba.

"Sure, let me see your schedule." Spoke up Tea as she lent out a friendly hand.

Kiki handed her her schedule. Tea took a quick glace at it.

"Oh! You next class is Art with Joey."

The guys broke out of the state.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that is my next class." Said Joey a little nervously, not knowing if she was her own person, or just like Seto.

"That's what I just said you block head." Tea thought quietly to herself.

"Ok, my class is this way so we should go." Said Joey with Kiki following behind.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. I was hoping that I wouldn't be a major loner on my first day of school." Said Kiki with a small smile.

"Um, yeah, no problem." Said Joey. He was so confused, withier he should be nice because she was new, or be mean because he has a major beef with her brother.

_RING RING_

"At nutrition I hang out with Yugi Muto. You can come too if you want." Said Joey while walking to his locker.

"Wait. Yugi Muto? THE Yugi Muto? As in the only person to defeat Seto in a duel? The man who won the Duel Kingdom Tourament? HE goes to this school? No way!" said a shocked Kiki.

"Yeah, we're best buds." Said Joey feeling a little show-offy.

Kiki's locker was right in the same area as Joey's and the rest of the gang.

Kiki was so grateful that these nice people were willing to give the new girl a chance to be their friend.

Yugi and everybody else were going outside under a tree were they usually hung out.

"So, Kiki, you're a Kaiba right? How come if you're Seto's sister we've never seen you around here before?" Tristan asked. Everybody waited in suspense.

Kiki was quiet for a while.

"Ok…here's the story. We aren't really true brother and sister. He's my half brother. He's dad met my mom while he was still married. He had an affair with my mom and his wife found out. My mom was ashamed that she let it come so far. After she had found out his mom still wanted to stay with his dad. They were on their way to marriage consoling when…the roads were just too wet…they took that turn too sharply. I didn't find out about it until I was a little older. My mom told me and then I knew why I never had a dad."

There was a silence, everybody had so many questions.

Why did you come here?

I your mom freeloading off Seto, or is there a different reason?

How must it feel like not knowing your father for so many years?

Questions raced through their minds.

"So why are you here?" asked Tea breaking the silence.

"Recently, my mom got sick, real sick…she just didn't make it."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"So! Who wants to get some Cheetos?" asked Joey changing the subject.

_Ring Ring_

"Ok Kiki, your next class is Computers." Said Tea looking at Kiki's schedule.

"Ok" Kiki said quietly.

Everybody already left for their next class.

"Hey Kiki, I apologize for them back there. If we knew that your past was so bad we would of"

"Don't worry about it Tea. I understand. You just want to know if I'm like Seto and right now I can't say yes or no. I don't really know what kind of person Seto is. I'll find out later. Thank you though." She said with a small smile and she walked to her next class.

The next two classes, which were computers and creative writing, went by pretty fast.

It was lunch already and you spotted the only kid with spiky blonde and purple hair in the cafeteria.

"Yugi!" shouted Kiki

"Oh hey! Come sit with us Kiki!" invented Yugi

She took a seat and they said sorry for making her tell her past when she probably wasn't ready to share it with the world. She brushed it off as if it was nothing and just ate her food.

_Ring Ring_

Lunch ended and you were off to you next classes again. But this time Tristan and Tea were in each of your classes. Tristan was in your fifth period History class and Tea was in your math class.

Again class went by quickly and it was time to go home.

They said their goodbyes and she was off the meet Seto out in front of the school.

"What took you so long?" asked Seto.

"Hey! Settle down, I was only two minutes late."

"Well whatever, our ride's here." Said Seto pointing to the limo that was driving up to you two.

That's it! Sorry it was really long. . I wanted to end it off early but it seemed to short were I wanted to end it. Please read and review! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.

Thank you! . 


	3. Welcome home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. And I don't own lines from Back to the Future either. But it would be kinda cool if I did cause then I would be freaking rich! Anyways…warning: This chapter is surprisingly long! So you know…

Recap: "Well whatever, our ride's here." Said Seto pointing to the limo that was driving up to you two.

Story: Kiki looked around, not seeing what she was looking for.

"So…where's our ride?" she asked puzzled.

"Right there!" said Seto pointing to the limo again.

"Are you sure that's our ride? I mean, where's the little average car that picks us up?"

"Kiki, I know that you're new to all this rich stuff now. For now on we ride in style." He said as the driver walked out of the car opening the back door for you and Seto.

Kiki's jaw dropped to the ground when reality had hit her.

Seto got into the limo.

"Are you coming in or not, because we'll just leave you if you don't." he said jokingly.

"Ok here I come." She said quickly getting into the limo, her jaw returning to normal.

The limo started turning onto the road from the school.

"So, tell me Seto. Are you really cool at school? I mean, are you popular?" asked Kiki, really curious to know.

"Well Kiki, I'm not going to lie to you…" said Seto not finishing his sentence.

"O…K… how are your grades?"

"I get straight A's." said Seto very seriously.

"And you?" said Seto wanting to know too.

"Me? Well, uhm…I get A's here and there, mostly B's, occasionally a C or so." Said Kiki a little nervously.

"We'll have to change that. After you get settled in I'm hiring a tutor for you. Kaibas are supposed to get straight A's, not B's and C's. That will no longer be expectable." Said Seto giving Kiki a bit of a glare.

"Ok, new subject. Uhm, so where's our little shack?"

Seto gave a little chuckle at this.

"Shack? Your old house is a shack compared your new home." Said Seto looking out the window at your _little shack._

You turned into what seemed to be a private neighborhood. It had a beautiful garden full of many different exotic plants and some plants completely new to you. The view was incredible.

Kiki could even hear what seemed like a waterfall in the distance.

She watched in awe, taking in the breath-taking view.

They made one more turn, over the exotic plants and great view was an even better view of a huge white house.

It had to be at least 6 or 7 stories high.

With beautiful stain glass windows in most every window.

The view was so breath taking that it had literally token your breath away.

Kiki just couldn't breathe anymore and passed out in the limo.

A loud thud was heard throughout the limo.

Seto was sitting on the other side of the limo when he had heard the thud.

"Kiki? Kiki!" he shouted when he saw her unconscious body.

"Huh? What?" Kiki said, waking up in a daze.

Kiki could feel that she was on something soft. Really soft, something so soft that it felt like lying on a cloud that came straight from heaven.

"Hey, you ok now?" said a boy with long black hair.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU!" Kiki screamed climbing backwards onto the headboard of the bed that you had quickly realized you were lying on.

"Hey! Relax! I'm Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother." He said trying to get her to settle down.

"Oh…ok." She said relaxing now.

"So where am I now?"

"You're in your new room." Said Mokuba swing his arm slowly around as if giving you a tour.

It was huge. The room was nearly as big as her old house that her and her mother had lived in.

"This place is huge!" Kiki exclaimed.

"I heard screaming a assumed that you were up now." Said Seto coming into the room.

"Oh hey! How long have I been out for?" Kiki asked.

"For three days." Said Mokuba getting a washcloth to put on your forehead.

"I'VE WHAT!"

"Heheheh, naw, just kidding, you've been out for about 20 minutes or so."

'Well, at least the little one has a sense of humor.' Kiki thought to herself.

"Well, we'll let you get your rest. If you need anything just ask one of us or one of the maids or butlers." Said Seto as he left the room.

'This place is all to me huh?' Kiki thought to herself, looking around the room with amazement.

She looked around the room wondering how she ended up with something so great.

She began giving herself a tour of her new room.

A great bed that seemed to be bigger then a king size was lying under her.

She jumped to the edge of the bed and took off her socks and shoes.

Her bare feet touched the carpet that was just as soft as the bed.

As if she was walking on air.

She looked around the huge room and saw a few doors on the other side.

She walked over to a door that had great oak panels with flying birds carved into the old oak door.

She opened it, only to see a closet big enough to be her old room.

She walked in to see more doors.

She opened one of them up to see what almost looked like an empty shoe store.

"I guess this is where the shoes go." She said aloud, closing the door.

She opened the other door and saw a long bar, bigger then her.

"And the clothes go here." She said with awe in her voice.

She left that room and closed the door behind her.

She walked over to the other door.

This door had plants engraved into it.

Many different kinds of plants, from roses to majestic redwoods.

She opened it to see it to be a bathroom.

"I have a bathroom in my room? Cool. I've gotta see this baby." She said rubbing her hands together.

The bathroom was covered in white tile at seemed spotless.

It was so clean that she thinks that she could even see her reflection in the tile.

"Wow! The maids do a great job in here!" she had to say aloud for its spotless look.

"Thank you. I try very hard to make it look just right for our new member of the Kaiba household." Said a voice from the door that she had come through.

Kiki quickly twirled her head around to see this mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Kiki quickly asked.

It was a young lady, probably in her early 30's, in a maid's uniform.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said giving a nervous bow.

"Oh no, it's alright! I'm a little jumpy right now." She said giving a reinsuring smile.

"If you want to be left alone right now miss I shall take my leave." She said starting to turn around.

"Oh no, there is no need for that. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name miss? My name is Sakura." She said giving a little bow again.

"Come explore with me. It's no fun by myself." Said Kiki invitingly.

Sakura seemed a little surprised.

"Excuse me miss?" she asked as if not hearing her the first time.

"Come on! Lets see how big of a place this is!"

You two looked around the bathroom.

You two looked as if you two were kids in a candy shop, looking at all the new and interesting this it had to offer you.

The tub was part Jacuzzi part tub.

The shower looked as if it came straight from the Amazon, it had rough stones coming from the walls and the curtain was made from fake moss.

The sink was just like any other sink, nothing to unsual about the sink really.

You left the room closing the door behind you.

"Sakura, will you be my friend?" Kiki asked pretty straight forward.

"Uhm…ok" Sakura replied a little shock again but happy.

"Alright, thanks! I've got to do some homework so I'll see you at dinner." Kiki said with a happy smile on her face.

Homework went by kind of slowly but then again, does homework every go by fast?

A knock came to the door.

"Come in!" Kiki said loudly.

Sakura was standing at the door.

"Miss Kiki, dinner will be ready shortly."

"Ok! Just give me a minute." Kiki said as she put on some sandals that she had packed with her earlier.

"Sakura, will you show me where the dinner table is?"

"Surely, miss."

"Oh, by the way, you don't have to call me miss any more, ok? Just call me Kiki."

"Yes miss, I mean, Kiki"

Sakura had escorted you to the dinner table where Seto and Mokuba were already waiting.

A gorgeous meal was waiting for her.

Kiki had token her seat.

"Thank you Sakura, you may leave now." Said Seto.

"Goodbye Kiki." She said giving you another bow.

"How come she has to leave?" Kiki asked.

"My dear Kiki, we don't eat with the people who serve and clean after us?" said Seto as if talking to a naïve child.

"Ok…Do they get the same quality meals as we do right?"

"Well, we have the same chef so he decides on what he makes. So my guess is yes."

"Uhm…ok!" Kiki said as she started eating.

Dinner ended and Kiki felt sleepy.

She walked back up into her room and plopped onto her bed.

Another knock came to the door.

"Come in!" she had said loud enough for the person at the door to hear.

It was Sakura again.

"Miss Kiki, Mr. Seto has sent down these pajamas for you to wear until you have properly picked out some pajamas that reach your specification." She said holding light blue clothe in her hands.

She got up from the bed and got the clothe.

"Thank you very much Sakura and please, call me Kiki."

"Yes miss." She said closing the door.

She just sighed and rolled her eyes up.

She unraveled the clothe to see a beautiful kimono come out of it.

The background of the kimono was the sky so beautiful and fulfilling.

It had a cherry blossom tree on the side of it and the cherry blossoms falling in the wind.

Kiki just stood there in awe admiring its beauty.

"This is the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen." She said just holding the kimono in the air.

She slipped into the kimono that was just the most comfortable thing ever.

The silk was just beautifully woven and the rest was just too much for words.

She climbed under her new blankets and pillows dreaming and waiting for the next day to come.

But little did she know that with this new life came new dangers…

That's it for this chapter! I really had fun making this one and I hope that all of you out there really liked it too! Please read the next one and R&R! Thank you for reading again!


	4. Settleing in

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. After I got out from the tight grasp of the government,

I wrote this.

Recap: But little did she know that with her new life came new dangers…

Story: _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

An annoying buzz from her alarm clock reached Kiki's ears.

An angry moan escaped her lips as she extended her arm out to turn the annoying thing off.

Since she had newly moved into Seto's mansion she still wasn't completely unpacked yet. She held up her uniform from the next day, she knew that even though it was a uniform, she couldn't wear the same thing two days in a row.

She decided just to go take a shower in her new Amazonian shower. She slipped out of her beautiful pajama kimono and stepped into the shower. The shower hit her like a heavy rain storm. It was so relaxing, yet the water made her alert. After her shower she put on her facial care products. (Which isn't make up)

She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back into her bedroom.

A suitcase was sitting on her bed.

"Must've been Sakura." She thought to herself.

She opened up the suitcase to see the clothes and personal items that she had packed before leaving for Domino city. Inside included an other Domino High uniform.

She got changed, brushed her hair, and went down stairs to the kitchen.

Something smelt really good in the kitchen.

It was the head chef making some waffles.

Seto and Mokuba were already at the table, again.

"Why are you guys always here so early?"

"Because it's just what we do." Said Mokuba with an early morning smile, who was still in his pajamas because school didn't start until an other half hour for him.

"Hey! Mr. Chef! I batch of waffles over here please!" said Kiki with a big smile on her face and her hand raised high in the air.

The chef turned about half way and gave an evil glare toward Kiki.

"Eek!" she squealed putting a hand over her face.

"The chef isn't very social." Said Seto while his chin rested on his fist, elbow resting on the table.

"It would have been nice to know that earlier." Replied Kiki giving Seto a gee-thanks look.

"Muah…" said the chef kind of throwing off her a plate of waffles.

"Uhm…thank you!" said Kiki scratching the back of her head with a half smile.

Again the chef turned half way to look at her and gave her an evil glare.

"Eek!" she squealed again and started shoveling food into her mouth.

"Wow! This is great! I've never had food like this before!" Kiki said loudly and started eating more.

"Hurry up and finish Kiki. It's time to go to school." Said Seto getting up from the table looking at his watch.

"Ok! That was a great breakfast!" Kiki said loud enough for the chef to hear while grabbing her book bag and heading for the door with Seto.

They walked outside and the limo was waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba. Good morning Ms. Kaiba." Said the limo driver opening the door for Kiki and Seto.

They climbed in and the car started.

"Seto! Why don't you tell me things and rule that go on around the mansion?" asked Kiki while the car began to move.

"Because one! You just barely got here and two! There are just some things you need to learn on your own."

"Could you at least tell me the unwritten rules of the mansion?"

"Ok one! You don't shout loudly to thank the chef for his mediocre meal. Two! We don't tip the maids, butlers, or the chef because I know what you were thinking."

"Ooh" Kiki said disappointedly, putting the money away from her book bag.

"Come on, we're here." Said Seto as the door began to open.

They climbed out of the car.

The boys saw the presents of Kiki and started making their way toward her, but Seto stepped out in front of her and gave the all an icy cold look that could kill.

Every last one of them froze in their footsteps and turned the other cheek.

"Hey Kiki!" said a voice from the returning crowd.

It was Joey waving a hand in the air to get her attention.

"Hey Joey!" shouted Kiki giving a returning wave.

"Bye Seto! See you after school!" said Kiki giving his a smile while running toward Joey.

Inside Seto was boiling with anger. Kiki may had been new to his family but she was still family. He didn't want his little sister to be hanging out with that brawler. And he was going to do something about it.

"Hey Joey!" said Kiki giving Joey a sweet smile.

For some reason Joey got a warm fuzzy feeling inside him.

"Hey Kiki! What's up?" said Joey.

"Your mom!" said Kiki jokingly.

"Huh?" said Joey looking up. "I don't see anything."

Kiki started busting up laughing, Joey joined her.

"Hey guys!" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see the rest of the gang running toward them.

"Hey guys!" replied Joey.

"Come you guys, we have to get to our lockers before the bell rings." Said Tristan leading the way.

The gang followed Tristan's lead.

Kiki had just opened her locker when…

_RING RING_

"Uh oh…I can make it! I can make it!" Kiki said aloud as she fumbled with her books.

"Here! Let me help you." Said a voice she didn't recognize.

A helping hand came from the side.

Kiki looked up to see a boy with long silver hair and shining blue eyes.

"Oh hey Bakura!" said Tea helping with your books too.

"Oh nothing really. But we should talk later or else we'll be late for class." Said Bakura giving Kiki a smile as he walked of to his next class.

"Bakura is right. Let's go Kiki and Yugi." Said Tea hurrying off to class.

"Let's go Yugi!" Kiki said as she followed right behind Tea.

"Right!" said Yugi finally coming.

Just as all three of you guys sat in your seats the bell went off.

"Phew! That was close." Kiki said as if whipping off some sweat from her forehead.

"Ok class, today we are going to write an essay on the person in front of us."

Since Kiki sat in front of Tea you could guess who they had to write an essay on. That's right! Yugi! Tee hee Just kidding…clears throat ok! Back to the story…

"Ok Tea, so…what kind of things do you like?" asked Kiki pulling out a piece of paper and pencil.

"Well, I mostly like dancing. Anywhere from playing dancing games in arcades to going to the art studio and learning there."

"Ok that's good."

"What about you Kiki? What do you like?" asked Tea ready to take down notes.

"Well, I love my video games and any kind of music that sounds good to me. I also love to draw and I'm a hopeless romantic." Kiki explained while waving her hand in the air.

"Cool! Me too! Happy romantic endings always get me. But sad endings are cool too." Tea explained while still taking notes.

"No way! Me too Tea! Happy endings are good but they would be so boring if there weren't sad endings too. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Kiki said while a smile on her face.

"Class! I forgot to mention that these essays are due on Friday." Said the teacher with one finger in the air.

Kiki and Tea spent the rest of the time writing out your rough drafts. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of passing period. Kiki, Tea, and Yugi went to their locker and got their books. Tristan was the first person they at the lockers.

"Hey you guys!" said Tristan with his big goofy smile.

"Hey Tristan! What's going on?" asked Tea.

"My classes. They're so hard." Whined Tristan.

"Tristan! You have mostly general ed classes. You shouldn't be complaining about your classes." Said Yugi.

Kiki saw Joey coming their way; she opened her locker and grabbed her art book.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Ready to go Kiki?" asked Joey.

"Yeah! Let's go." Kiki said starting to walk with Joey.

They got to class and sat down before the bell rang.

"Ok, today class I'm feeling lazy so free period." Said the teacher as she put her head down on the desk and feel asleep.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful so I'm going to skip the rest.

_AFTERSCHOOL_

Kiki ran over to Seto who was waiting for her to get to the drop off zone.

"Hey Seto!" she said running over to him.

"We're not going home immediately after this." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Why? Where are we going?" Kiki asked wanting to know the reason for not going to the huge mansion she now called home.

"We're going to go" he sighed not finishing his sentence.

"Where are we going?" Kiki asked with a little more demand behind her voice.

Seto sighed again, "We're going to go and shop for you clothes and tomorrow we are going shopping for your room."

"YEAH!" Kiki shouted just while the limo was coming up to the school.

They climbed in the limo and Kiki was just ecstatic.

She was pratacly bouncing al around the limo.

"I hate shopping." Mummbeled Seto with his hand in his face.

They arrived to an inormuse mall.

Kiki hopped out of the limo as Seto unwillingly followed behind.

She bought numerous jeans, skirts, shorts, shirts, shoes, sandels, and lots of other things.

They walked out of the mall about two hours later.

Kiki was thrilled to get so many different clothes. Her and her mom mostly spent money on the food, water, and bills. It would be a rare occasion to get new clothes for either of them. Kiki was on a natural high and was loving life. All of this shopping made her think of her mother. She remembered how great of a person she was. And even though she was poor, she still was a great mother.

Seto fell asleep the inter way home.

They arrived home at about 5, 5:30 ish.

"Seto, Seto wake up." Kiki said pushing on his shoulder.

He rolled over swatting her hand away.

"Come on Seto, let's go." She said a little more demanding again.

An angry moan escaped his lips.

"This place is huge," she said actually taking a good look around the mansion.

"I wonder if…SECURITY!"

A huge man came running out of the bushes with dark sunglasses and a black suit.

"Yes Ms.Kiki." he said with a really deep voice.

"Will you please excourt Mr.Kaiba into his chamber of living please." She said, pointing to Seto who was still asleep.

"Yes ma'am." He said, picking up Seto like nothing a going into the house.

She followed him into the house and saw Sakura waiting in front of the door washing the nearby windows.

"Welcome home Ms. Kiki."

"Will you help me unpack my new clothes please." She asked.

"Of course Ms. Kiki." She said putting down her window cleaning products and following her.

Kiki opened her bedroom door and threw all of her bags onto her bed.

Her and Sakura unpacked her clothes, took off all the tags, and folded the clothes nicely.

"Oh, Sakura, I got you something." Said Kiki as she was shuffeling through the bags.

"Here it is." She said pulling out a box.

She handed it to Sakura and Sakura pulled out a pair of very nice looking shoes. They were navy blue with a white rubber bottom. They almost looked like nurse's shoes but something seemed different about them.

"Oh my! Ms. Kiki! You didn't have to do this for me!" she said as if this was the only nice thing ever given to her.

"Don't even say another word. Just try them on." Kiki said waving her hands to her as if to say go on.

Sakura slipped her feet out of her old tennis shoes and put them in her new shoes.

"Oh! Ms. Kiki! These are so comfortable! I didn't know that shoes like these even excisted!" she exclaimed!

"Don't worry about and remember, this is our little secret!" she said putting a finger to her lip.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you very much!" she said bowing again and hurrying out of the room.

'That woman works too hard.' Kiki though to her self as she finished putting the last of the clothes away.

Kiki gave a yawn and decided to go to bed.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

'Not again' Kiki thought to herself as she turned off her annoying alarm clock.

Once again she took a shower, changed into her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, ate breakfast, and went to school in a limo.

"Bye Seto!" she said waving goodbye to him heading toward her locker.

On the way to her locker the school was covered in filers.

All of the filers said:

_Come on_

_Come all_

_to…_

_Domino High's_

_MORP_

_Dance_

"_Where Prom is backwards"_

Ok that's it for now! I hope you liked it, sorry it took me a while for it to come out. I had to study for finals all week and had no time to write my story! Please R&R! I love all of my reviewers!


	5. Find your friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I also don't own any lyrics from Godsmack. My school owns the idea for the morp dance though. I also don't own Gameboy. I do own my character Kiki! But the government is still after for my crazy cool stories here on fanfiction, which I don't own either. Fanfiction that is. I write my newest chapter on a little laptop in a hole I dug myself. I love my reviewers enough to do this for them! So here I go!

Recap: "Bye Seto!" she said waving goodbye to him heading toward her locker.

On the way to her locker she noticed that the school was covered in filers.

All the filers read:

_Come one_

_Come all_

_To…_

_Domino high's_

_MORP_

_DANCE_

"_Where Prom is backwards"_

Story: 'A dance? So soon? Wow, ok.' She thought to herself heading back to her locker.

She saw Tristan and Yugi already at their lockers pulling out their books and talking about something.

"Hey guys!" she said coming toward them with her usual smile.

They stopped talking and looked at her with a blank expression on their faces.

"Hey! What's up guys?" said Tea's voice that came from behind Kiki.

"Tea! You're late!" Kiki said in a serious voice.

"What? No I'm not! The bell hasn't even rang yet!" she said quickly arguing while pointing at a nearby clock.

"Yes you are! You are supposed to be here before I come." She said while pointing to the ground she was standing on.

"How's you essay going?" asked Yugi.

"It's fine, but I think we need to type it up though. I'll ask the teacher." She said searching through her backpack for her essay.

"Hello friends." Said a soft voice coming from behind Yugi and Tristan.

Kiki tried to look over them but only saw a thing of white. The white thing stepped between Yugi and Tristan. It was Bakura.

Bakura stared at Kiki, squinting, as if he couldn't see her.

"I don't believe that I caught your name the last time we met." He said, with a little bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"Kiki Kaiba" she said with her friendly smile and holding out her hand for Bakura to shake.

"Kaiba…" he said with a little shock in his voice. He stared at her hand as if it was going to jump off and attack his shoes. (sorry! It was the best thing I could come up with ;; )

"No Bakura, she's cool! Really." Said a New York accent that came from behind her.

Kiki looked to her side and saw Joey standing there. He suddenly looked so much taller then her, and she didn't know why. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"For a Kaiba, she's really cool." Joey said with a great big grin on his face.

"Yeah, not all Kaibas are bad. Give her a chance and you'll learn to really like her." Said Tristan's voice whose elbow rested on the opposite shoulder.

'What the heck? What's going on here?' she though to herself. She looked over to Tristan who also seemed taller for some reason.

'I got to get out of here.' She thought to herself.

She took a step backwards while throwing her arms forward as if doing a butterfly stroke.

"Sorry guys. I have to go to the library." she said quickly, doing her combo just as quickly as she spoke the sentence.

"See you guys in class!" she said giving a nervous smile.

She quickly turned around and ran off toward the library.

"Wait! You didn't even get my, name." Bakura said holding his hand out in front of him a little, ending his sentence slowly knowing it was pointless since she wasn't coming back until nutrient.

Joey and Tristan looked back at her like lost puppy dogs.

'Why? Why?' she though to herself almost at the library.

She opened the door to the library and found a little table that she could have all to her self.

She set her head down on the table and slowly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and felt the wind pass through her body.

'Were they both hitting on me at the same time? No, they couldn't…could they?' she thought. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, why me, why here, what did I do, and many others. She really didn't like all the attention she got. She just wanted to get no special attention so she wouldn't have to worry about these sorts of things.

"I just need peace. In a place were I can hide." She said with her hand over her face.

"I can arrange that." Said a cold voice.

She looked up to see Seto with his usual serious self.

"What! No! I'm fine, there's nothing wrong." She said quickly and demandingly.

"humph…Kiki, I'm a business man, I've token numerous businesses from people for years. I can tell when there's something wrong. Don't try to hide it." He said leaning over the table coming face to face with her.

"I don't need to take this!" she said quickly getting up from the table and taking her belongings with her as she stormed out of the library.

\\ Back to Yugi and the gang /

"Does she even know where the library is?" asked Tristan aloud.

"Wonder why she left?" asked Joey scratching his head.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY DID SHE LEAVE?'" said Tea surprised as the day she found out that Kiki was a Kaiba.

"You two both made a move on her. At the same time! Guys aren't supposed to do things like that!" she said storming of in the opposite direction.

"Tea wait!" said Yugi running after her.

_RING RING_

They just got their things and went to their next class. They felt ashamed of themselves.

Guilt clouded Joey's mind and vision and he hit a wall.

"Joey buddy! Are you ok?" asked Tristan.

"No Tristan! We made her upset. And I was part of it." Said Joey feeling very guilty for what he had done.

"Joey…I know we didn't exactly do the best thing, but all three of us will forget it ever happened. You're making this to big of a deal." He said putting his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah…maybe you're right." He said, starting to feel a little better.

"Come on…we need to get to class." Tristan said reassuringly.

But before they could take another step the tardy bell rang.

"CRAP! COME ON!" said Tristan starting to run for his next class.

\\ Back to Kiki /

Kiki had just barely made it back to class on time.

The class had started off boringly again.

"Excuse me! Teacher! Do we have to type out our essays or can we just give them to you in free-hand?" asked Kiki just finishing her essay.

"Everybody must type out their essay in 12 font, Times New Roman, and in double space." She said loud and clear for the class to hear.

Kiki had finished her essay early and had nothing to do really.

She took out a random book and started reading it. While she was reading her book more thoughts went through her mind.

'I'm starting to feel bad for making a scene. Maybe this isn't such a big deal. Maybe I'm making too much of a little thing. Yeah…that's it. I'll apologize to Joey and Tristan when I see them today.'

_RING RING_

She got up and started walking to her locker without Yugi and Tea.

"Kiki! Wait!" she heard Tea's voice and her hurrying footsteps coming toward her.

She stopped and turned around to see Tea coming to her with Yugi close behind.

"I know how what Joey and Tristan did must have made you feel. I've been friends with those dummies for years. I'm more then sure that they will apologize for their behavior this morning." Said Tea with a very reassuring smile on her face.

"Ok Tea…I believe you." She said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Tea, I haven't known you for very long but I already know that you are going to be one of my best friends here…thank you." Said Kiki, not even looking back at Tea.

She opened up her locker, pulled out her art book and sketch book, and headed to art class.

"Kiki!" she heard this familiar voice and new I couldn't belong to anybody else.

She turned around to see Joey running up to her.

"Uhm…hey, Joey." She said with a very plain voice.

"Kiki, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today." He said very sympathetically.

"It's ok, it's just that, at my last school, oh it doesn't matter." She said, starting to walk off to her next class.

"Kiki…" Joey said, trying to catch her attention.

She turned around to see him putting his stuff on the ground.

"What I did today was uncalled for and was not needed in that situation." He said with a very strong voice.

"Oh Joey, it's ok, I just"

But before she could finish he took her into a tight embrace. She dropped her books, startled with his sudden move.

"I'm sorry Kiki. I won't do it again unless the time is right." He whispered into her ear.

"Joey…" she whispered back.

The bell rang but they didn't move an inch.

He released her from his strong grip.

"Kiki, wanna ditch? We can go somewhere else and" before he could finish she hugged him. Her eyes were closed tight.

"Joey…nobody has ever been so nice to me. Thank you." She said, making her embrace tighter. "We do have to go to class you know." She said releasing him from her hug. She picked up her stuff and started walking to her class. She stopped and turned around, "Coming?" she asked with the same usual smile.

"Yeah…I'm coming." He said picking up his stuff and following her to their art class.

"Sooo, what do we tell the teacher?" Joey said a little puzzled.

"I have an idea." She said with a rebellious twinkle in her eyes.

She looked down at her at her hip and started pinching her hip. It didn't bleed but it was really red. Her eyes started watering.

"Kiki! What are you doing?" Joey said a little worried.

"I hit my hip into a locker running to get here and it could barely walk." She said putting her arm around him as she started limping.

"Oooooh…ok." He said putting his arm around her.

They opened up the door to the classroom. All the room was quite and they all turned their heads to the door. Including the teacher, who stood up from the desk.

"What happened? Why are you too late?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"I…I…I hit a locker running here and it hit my hip really hard and I couldn't walk well. Joey saw me and helped me here." She said, her eyes still watery.

"Well, do you have a note?" she asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"No ma'am…we came here as fast as we could." She said looking into a different direction on the ground.

"Well, ok, take your seats then." She said excusing the tardies.

They could hear the other students hissing, 'Yeah right!' and 'I got to remember that one.' As they went to their seats.

Art class was boring and so I'm gonna skip it.

The bell rang and Kiki's "hip injury" was feeling a heck of a lot better and so she and Joey walked to their lockers.

Tristan was already their waiting for them with his back to his locker. He looked up to see Joey and Kiki walking his way.

"Kiki, can I talk to ya'?" he said looking at her with soft eyes of apology in them.

She looked to Joey and then to Tristan, "Sure Tristan, what's up?" she said to him.

"Can we go for a walk first?" he asked.

"Uhm…yeah, sure." She said walking side by side with Tristan.

"Kiki, I'm really sorry for what I did earlier. I mean, I thought it was in the moment but it really wasn't and so I'm sorry!" he said stopping and turning around holding out his hand for an apology handshake.

"It's ok Tristan. I understand." She said giving her hand in return for a handshake.

They walked back to the lockers and everybody else was already waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" said Yugi's great little voice. "Are any of you guys going to the dance?" he asked with nothing but light coming from his pure little eyes.

Everybody said yeah except Kiki. She didn't say anything yet.

"Hey Kiki. Are you going to the dance?" asked Tea.

"Uhm…I haven't really decided yet. Probably." She said looking up to the ceiling.

Ok, the rest of the day was kinda boring and uneventful so I'm skipping to after school again.

She ran over to the waiting Seto Kaiba, who was looking at his watch impatiently.

"Ok! I'm here." She said with a smile.

"Alright, come on, come on." He said just as the limo came up to the school.

She slid in with Seto following after.

"So, where are we going today for your room?" he asked her while pulling some papers out of his briefcase.

"Well, my mom and I were to poor to afford any room design things, and I always liked the old Japanese theme. Can we go to a store like that today?" she asked with a pretty-please look in her eyes.

Seto scribbled on the papers and put them back into his briefcase.

"Sure, take us to 'Japan or Bust' design store!" he said loud enough for the driver to hear.

"Yes Sir Mr. Kaiba." Responded the limo driver.

A few minutes later the arrived at 'Japan or Bust' design store.

Once again Kiki jumped happily out of the limo with Seto reluctantly following behind. But this time he was prepared to his cruel and unusual punishment. He pulled out a Gameboy and started playing a game. This caught Kiki's eye. 'Seto? Playing a video game? This I got to see.' She thought to herself while running back to Seto.

"Seto, are you playing, dare I say it, a video game?" she said looking over the screen.

"Yeah but don't go spreading it around." He said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"So what are you playing?" she asked, not even knowing that he owned a Gameboy, or any video games for that matter.

"For your information I'm playing, 'Business Labyrinth.'" He said his eyes still not leaving the screen of the Gameboy.

"Figures…" she said rolling her eyes up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm going shopping now…laters!" she said running off into the store.

About an hour or two later they had arrived home from their last day of shopping for Kiki.

This time Seto was awake but was almost hypnotized by his game.

Kiki ran out of the limo with lots of bags under her arm and noticed that he wasn't following behind her to go into the house.

"Hey Seto! Are you coming or what!" she shouted to him.

A grunt escaped his lips as he walked out of the limo and walked into the house like a zombie.

'Whatever' she thought to herself as she watched him walk into the house.

This night she had homework but not a lot of it. She quickly did her homework and went to bed.

The morning was the same as any other morning, nothing different or new, she ran down stairs after her shower and had an egg sandwich for breakfast. She said her goodbyes to Sakura and Mokuba and climbed into the limo. It wasn't long before her and Seto got to school. She said goodbye to Seto and headed for her locker.

"Kiki!" said a voice that she had heard before but couldn't remember who it belonged to.

She turned around to see the boy from yesterday walking toward her.

"Oh hey…person!" she said with an anime sweat drop falling down her head.

"Oh, hello. Before you can run away my name is Bakura." He said a little timid.

"So…what's new?" she asked him.

"Well, actually, I was wondering" he said, tilting his head so that his hair was covering his eyes, "would you go to the dance with me?" he asked, his face becoming a dark shade of red.

'Oh boy, this is gonna be a rough day.' She thought to herself.

OK that's it! I'm sorry it took so long! I went on vacation for a week and I only got back a few days ago! So yeah, Bakura asked Kiki out to the dance. Bakura fan girls please don't kill me! ((hides underneath a rock)) So please stay for the next chapter! Uh oh! The government is coming! Got to go! Please R&R ((jumps out of hole and hides under a bigger rock))


End file.
